


Fireworks and stars

by Alec_MacCready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of Sam, Dean is a total sapp, FLUFFFFFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_MacCready/pseuds/Alec_MacCready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiels first time seeing fireworks but it's also a very special night for him and Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and stars

**Author's Note:**

> This story was kinda an accident but a good one!

 

 

 

11:45 AM

"Dean where are we going?"  
Cas had been asking him this since they had left the bunker a couple hours earlier.

"I already told you Cas it's a surprise." Cas saw the small smirk that was playing on the corner of Dean's mouth.

"Dean we have been driving for hours it's almost 12 in the morning."  
Cas said this as he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Lighten up Cas we are almost there just a few more minutes" Dean pulled onto a long dirt road and brought the impala to a stop in front of some woods . Pulling out a blindfold Dean turned towards Cas.

"Really Dean a blindfold." Cas said with a small smile playing on his face.

"Yes Cas a blindfold it's a surprise. You do trust me don't you?"

"Yes Dean of course I trust you."

"Good then let me put this blindfold on you." He said with the smirk now clearly evident on mouth.

"Fine!" Cas said with mock annoyance as he huffed out a small laugh.

With that Dean tied the blindfold around Cas' eyes.

Cas listened as Dean got out of the impala. Before he knew it Dean had the passenger side door open and was helping him out of the impala.

11:55

Dean lead Cas to a clearing in the woods. Slowly Dean started to untie Cas' blindfold. "Are you ready Cas?"

"Of course Dean I'm quite excited to see what my surprise is!" With that Dean finally removed the blindfold from in front of Cas' eyes. When Cas looked around he saw a blanket with champagne surrounded by beautiful candle lighting.

"Dean...did you do all of this by yourself?" Cas looked around until his eyes landed on Dean's.

" I had a little help from Sam. I wasn't sure if you would like it or not..."

"Ofcourse I do Dean, I love it. Just like I love you." Cas slowly walked towards Dean and cupped his hands around his jaw slow pulling him into a deep kiss.

11:59

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

Cas was startled by the loud explosions. "Dean what is that are we under attack!?"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"No Cas were not under attack look." Cas followed Dean's hand as he pointed to the sky. In the sky where hundreds of small fading lights.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Cas looked towards the sky in amazement "Dean they're beautiful what are they?"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"There called fireworks Cas and these ones are just for us."

BOOM BOOM BOOM

12:01

"Happy anniversary Castiel Winchester" Dean took his husbands hand in his and ran his finger over the silver band that he had placed there just a year ago.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Cas looked at his husband and noticed the tears that were in his eyes. "Dean are you alright?" Cas had asked concerned.

"I'm fine Cas everything is fine just perfect actually" Dean looked at his husband noticing how the lights from the fireworks danced on his face.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

"Then why are you crying?" Cas asked concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm crying Cas because I'm happy. I have the one thing I never thought I'd ever have. Living the life of a hunter you never get the chance to fall in love and settle down but for some reason I have been given that chance. I have you Cas I have you and I will never let you go. I love you Castiel and will to the day that I die." Dean took Cas' hand in his once more and led him over to the blanket he had placed on the ground earlier that day.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The two lay on the blanket in each others arms as they watched the fireworks in the night sky above. "Happy anniversary Dean, I love you."

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Soon the fireworks came to an end but neither wanted to move both content to lay in each others arms, as they stared up at the night sky. Both watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a beautiful night sky filled with millions of tiny stars. The night would end with them making love under the stars and if Dean cried from the overwhelming sense of love while they did then only Cas would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought! Find me on Tumblr and come say hi I'm Destielsbitch666! You can also find me @Spnsbitch on Twitter!!


End file.
